Inazuma 9
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Soccer's banned and the time-travelling Caravan is broken. With nothing else really to do, the Raimon Soccer club captain, Matsukaze Tenma suggests they try playing baseball. Who will win? Team 1 led by Tenma or Team 2 led by Shindou? Full of laughter and friendship!


**Got a sudden inspiration while playing a tennis match... I know that's random. Anyways, I tried imagining what it would be like if the members of the Raimon soccer club played another sport and I've played baseball before so I tried.**

**Sorry if its confusing **

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

First Inning

"Let's play baseball!"

The entire soccer club fell silent to their captain, Tenma's sudden declaration.

"Um... Tenma, we're the SOCCER club." Tsurugi finally broke the uneasy silence.

"I know that! But since soccer's banned and the caravan doesn't work, we have nothing else to do..." Tenma argued, "I always wanted to try baseball!"

"Hey, that might be fun." Hamano laughed, "Right, Hayami?"

Hayami jumped, "M-me? I n-never p-played though!?"

Shindou smiled, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Wait," Hikaru frowned, "we have 19 people so, one team will have a bench..."

"I'm actually an umpire, so I can do that instead." Kurumada grinned.

"Really, wow that's so cool, Kurumada-senpai!" Shinsuke praised.

"Okay, so let's split the team up!"

.

.

.

Team 1

Nishiki (third)

Fei (short stop)

Tenma (pitcher)-captain

Tsurugi (first)

Ichino (center field)

Aoyama (left field)

Amagi (right field)

Shinsuke (catcher)

Kinako (second)

.

Team 2

Shindou (pitcher)- captain

Kariya (first)

Kurama (right field)

Taiyou (short stop)

Hamano (center field)

Hayami (left field)

Hikaru (third)

Sangoku (catcher)

Kirino (second)

.

.

.

"Okay, so everyone knows most if the rules?" Kurumada asked and everyone nodded in response. "Team 1's home so, Team 2, you're up to bat first!"

Shindou, the lead batter, stood inside the box. He wrapped his hands on the bar and faced towards the opposing pitcher, Tenma.

"Play ball!"

Tenma lifted his foot, winding up for a pitch, "Soyokaze Pitch!" He screamed as he released the ball towards Shinsuke's glove. Well, he was aiming for the glove at least...

Shindou jolted backwards in surprise as the ball was thrown at him.

"Ball!"

"Huh?"

Shinsuke was somehow able to catch his friend's wild pitch, "Tenma," he giggled, "You don't have to shout as if you're using a hissatsu in baseball! Especially if you're missing it anyways!"

"Huh? But we use hissatsu in soccer, so I assumed in baseball too…"

"Only in soccer, Tenma…" Shinsuke sighed throwing the ball back to the captain.

Tenma threw the next ball which was hit back by Shindou. The grounder went flying towards the left side. Nishiki dove and caught the ball after one bounce.

"I got it! I got it zeyo! Wahahahaha!" he laughed as he got up showing the ball off to everyone else.

"Nishiki-kun, first, throw it to first!" Fei yelled.

"Huh? First? Where's that?"

Fei did a heavy sigh, "Tsurugi-kun, to Tsurugi-kun… but it's too la-"

"Alright! Nishiki wound up and threw it towards Tsurugi, but it went over his head, letting Shindou steal second.

"Ah…" Fei sighed.

"Tsrugi! Catch the ball!" Nishiki frowned.

"Don't blame others for your mistakes!" everyone else on his team snapped back.

Next batter, Kariya went up. He sneered maliciously as he turned his head towards the field. Tenma threw the pitch and the blue haired defender brought the bat in front of him. Absorbing the ball's power, Kariya bunted it causing it to drop only slightly ahead of him.

"Huh!?" Tenma gasped.

"Heheh!" Kariya grinned as he safely went to first and started to make his way to second as Shindou made it safely to third.

Shinsuke picked up the ball and noticed Kariya was not quite at second yet, without thinking he threw it. Being too far, Kariya easily was safe making the throw pointless. On top of that, Shindou used this chance to run home. One run scored by Team 2.

"Gomen everyone…" Shinsuke apologized when he realized his mistake.

"It's okay, we can still get it back." Tenma nodded.

Kurama went up next. "Come at me!" he yelled.

"Ball!"

"Ball!"

"Ball 3!"

Kurama trotted to the first base without really doing anything.

"Tch, Kurama-senpai's so short, it's hard to pitch to him!" Tenma mumbled.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kurama yelled angrily.

Kariya snickered softly on the second base.

"Now its my turn…" Taiyou smiled and took his position in the box, "I never thought I'd play you in baseball." He smiled.

"Me neither!" Tenma nodded and threw his first pitch.

Taiyou swung at it and it flew between center and left field. Ichino and Aoyama ran after the ball as it rolled further and further out.

By the time the ball got back to the infield, Taiyou had turned and sped towards home. Tenma didn't give up. He ran after the orange haired boy and dove, stretching his hands out towards him. As Taiyou slid home, their surroundings were covered in dust. Everyone held their breath.

"OUT!" Kurumado yelled and Tenma screamed triumphantly.

Team 2 was only able to get two runs and then it was Team 1's turn to bat. Their first batter was Nishiki.

Shindou smiled as he played with the ball he was holding. "Ready?"

"Play Ball!" Second half of the first inning began.

Shindou threw the ball Nishiki screamed as he swung the ball with all his might.

"Strike!"

"Huh?"

"What's he doing…?" Ichino sighed from the bench.

Akane, who was taking pictures from the sidelines, looked at the picture she just took, "Nishiki-kun is swinging with his eyes closed." She mumbled showing them the picture.

"Hey, Nishiki! Look at the ball carefully!" Tenma instructed.

"Ah, right!?" Nishiki got ready for the next ball.

Shindou threw the next pitch, however it wasn't straight and flew towards Nishiki. The midfielder was so focused on the ball that he kept looking at it until it hit him in the head.

"Wah!?" he screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Nishiki!? Are you alright!?" Sangoku yelled as he caught the dead ball.

Nishiki got up, "Wah… good thing I was wearing this helmet. Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"Well, you get first base…" Kurumada sighed and Nishiki walked to the base.

Fei was next up. He hit a single getting to first and Nishiki was on second. Tenma then stood in the batter's box, ready for Shindou's pitch.

Shindou threw the pitch.

"Strike 3!" Tenma had swung at all three of the balls, however none of them made contact with them. Sighing heavily, Tenma dragged his feet shamefully back to the bench.

"Donmai, Tenma…" Shinsuke laughed.

Fourth batter, Tsurugi walked to the batter's box.

Shindou inhaled deeply as he wound up for the pitch.

Tsurugi smacked the ball and it went over the left fielder, Hayami's head.

"Eiiiiii!?" he yelled as he ran after the airborne ball. By the time he got it, Tsurugi had already touched the home plate and the score was tied 3-3 at the end of the first inning.


End file.
